Valentine's Day
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot I'm alive if anyone cares. Title stinks, I know. Anyway, it's Valentine's Day in Vale and it's celebration time. Bad summary, so sue me. There's a touch of romance. Please review.


Hi! This story contains hints general shipping along with Galeshipping, Frothshipping and Glassshipping. What are Froth, Glass and Galeshipping? You'll just have to read and find out.

Ummm...yeah. Sorry but A Flame in the Dark is not going to be completed. I don't like it, and so...ummmm...sorry! Please don't hate me!

Link: Like anyone is reading it?

...good point. (Sigh). Oh well.

Link: You get depressed too much.

Shut up!

Link: Anyway, she doesn't own Golden Sun

* * *

Valentine's Day 

Karst pouted, watching the Valeans skip back and forth. Strips of red, pink, and white paper hung just about everywhere. The Proxian snapped at a little boy and girl who tried to get to participate in the activates. "Be nice." A voice scolded.

She looked over at the blond adept. "And why should I?" Sighing he answered, "Why not? Relax. Felix did invite you and Agatio."

"It's a waste of energy and time to celebrate...what is it again?"

"It's called Valentine's Day. It's a day dedicated to our loved ones." He set down the box of ribbons and table cloths. "The least you could do is try to look involved."

"To look involved is to be involved. You're not going to trick me into celebrating." She crossed her arms. Shrugging, he mirrored her. "Well...Jenna and the others were looking for you. Why don't you go find them?"

"What? And bake?" an eyebrow twitched. "I am a warrior not some tender hearted woman to swoon over heroic men. I can take care of myself."

He smiled, making her angry, "What are you smiling about!"

"Nothing," he reached for the box again. "But you might as well as see what they want."

She snorted, looking away from him. Seeing that she wouldn't talk to him, he left. Karst, waited for while, leaning against the tree trunk. A red piece of paper, cut into the shape of a heart, fell in front of her face. She stared at it, picturing it in her mind burning to ashes. Wait! What a fantastic idea! Grinning, the Mars Adept lifted one finger up; a small flame flickered and stabilized above it.

"Hey don't!" a voice said. Pouting and ready to attack who ever it was that spoiled her fun, Karst rounded upon Jenna and the others.

"And why not?"

"Sheba just put that up there. And we just got them to look right." Mia answered politely.

"A waste of time."

"Oh don't be such a wet blanket." Sheba teased. Mia and her watched as both Jenna and Karst shivered. "Oh...right." She had forgotten that being Mars Adepts had disadvantages. The biggest one being fear of anything related to water. Strange as it was that they did still drink water. Sheba then thought that it was only out of necessity. And if at all possible, all Mars Adepts would go without water.

Once recovering from that, Jenna smiled. "We were looking for you."

"So I heard. What do you want?"

"You'll have to close your eyes!"

A single eyebrow was arched. "And?"

"It's a surprise!" Sheba shouted happily. The Mercury Adept said, "Nothing will happen to you." Mia had noticed the distrust she held. "I promise you won't get hurt." Karst looked between the three girls. "Alright. Fine."

* * *

"You promised I wouldn't get hurt..." she hissed.

"I did." Mia blinked in surprise.

"She did, but you didn't specify where." Sheba replied slyly. Jenna laughed lightly seeing Karst scowl. It just didn't fit; the cream tunic, trimmed in pale pink. Soft leather ankle boots, dyed to a rich red, were sitting beside the chair. A pair of shorts, dyed a color a mixture of the red from the boots and pink from the tunic, hung around her thin legs, and there was a red sash around her waist. The Proxian had taken a blow to her pride when forced into this 'monstrous thing' as she had dubbed it. "I refuse to wear this."

"Well, you're not going to go in battle armor." Jenna stomped her foot.

"And if I refuse?"

This caught Jenna off guard. How was she going to get Karst to wear the dress? Why a threat of course. "If you don't...I'll have Mia here cast douse on you three times a day until you leave."

Karst paled. "You wouldn't..."

"I would."

"But Jenna..." Mia began, but Sheba elbowed her and whispered, "Just play along."

Desperately, Karst nodded. "Fine! Fine! I'll wear it."

Pleased that one, she got her enemy to do her bidding and two that she now had a way to threaten Karst, Jenna smiled. "Good. Now it's time for the hair."

"Don't touch me."

"Oh Mia!" she singed out.

"Ack! Okay, okay." She threw herself into a chair, crossing her arms like a child.

* * *

"There you are Isaac." Garet waved his friend over. "We were just looking for you." 

"Sorry I'm late. My mom wanted to make sure I was presentable." Isaac apologized, and began smoothing out his royal blue tunic. His golden scarf sat idly in front of his chest, matching with the gold trim. Red never set well with the Venus Adept. Blues and yellows were more becoming of him, as Isaac was always told. Unlike his taller friend, Garet who could do any shade of red. And he was looking grand in the wine colored tunic. Felix stood off to the side, talking kindly with Hamma and Picard. Yet, Garet could've sworn he was watching him. "Where are the girls? And Ivan?"

"I'm sure they'll be here. They wanted to see Karst for a bit. And I believe Ivan's helping Agatio." Suddenly they heard a distinct cry for help. And a blur of gray and white ran past them. "He's going to kill me!"

"Actually, no I'm not."

Agatio peeked from behind a tree, "You're not?"

"Nope. It was an empty threat." Ivan said. "To get you to go to the party." But the Proxian refused to believe it, seeing a twinkle with in those purple orbs. He made a note to stay away from Ivan for the rest of the night. Garet and Isaac had to admit that Agatio looked good in the gray tunic, trimmed in white. There was a long red sash around his waist, the symbol of Prox embroidered within it. They watched, hiding their laughter, as the large warrior inched away from the petit boy and disappeared into the crowd. The girls arrived shortly after. Karst gave a short greeting before settling on a chair on the outskirts of the dance floor. A hand began fiddling with the short scarf around her neck. The Valentine's Day Dance was being held outside; the weather in Vale was relatively warm though out the whole year. But that was besides the point. The large dance floor was nothing more than the grass under their feet. The Pysnergy Stone cast a warm glow from the sun's rays, as Sol began its decent.

* * *

"Master Hamma." 

"Yes Picard?"

"I have heard that Jupiter Adepts have the ability to see those who are destined to be together."

_And you wonder if it is true.  
_

_Correct._ He answered in his mind. Strangely enough the ageless man was unfazed by the intruder of his mind. _I am curious as to our companions. I have my theories._

_I see. _Picard felt her smile lightly. _Very well. Those two over there. As much as her brother despises him, their souls are intertwined. _The Mercury Adept chuckled as he saw the two talking, and off to the side, was Felix glaring daggers into the lager adept's back. _Very well. And your brother?_

_Picard, even you can clearly see that my brother and her belong._ Hamma scolded playfully.

_Guilty as charged. And our beloved leader?_

_Felix will go with someone neither he nor she expected._

A blue eyebrow arched. _Rather surprising..._

_You have not seen who **he's** going with... _She left it hanging, letting the Lemurian contemplate the meaning. A smirk found its way upon his face. _And can you see whom you are destined to be with?_

_I'm afraid not, dear Lemurian. _

_What can you see for me, Master Hamma?_

The Jupiter Adept titled her face, gazing at him. _Your future is clouded before my eyes, Sailor._

_Seeing as both of our futures are covered in shadow, _he cupped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. _Why not discover them together, Seer?_

_I believe I would like that, dear Lemurian.

* * *

_

Felix growled lightly seeing Garet lead his baby sister to the dance floor. He hated to see anyone remotely interested in Jenna. And of course she absolutely loved it. The attention, the charming boys, the chance to irritate her brother. She practically centered her life around it. All in all, she was ready to start a steady relationship. Yet, of all the boys in Vale, Garet was the one she had her eye upon. Felix had thrown his foot down, when she had brought the topic of going to the dance with Garet. It took their mother and father to calm him down, and a bit of threats of Jenna cooking for the next two years for practice, if he even thought about ruining the evening for her.

And of course at that very moment he was plotting different ways to make Garet's life as miserable as possible. The Venus Adept was just chiseling out the details of one seemingly successful plan, when he felt the presence of another.

"Felix, you can't protect her forever."

"I can try," he replied, dryly. Mia smiled softly, "You will have to let go eventually."

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can."

The female realized something. Felix had centered his life around Jenna, ever since reuniting with her. He was trying to repent for those four years of absence, protecting her in anyway possible. And the fact that another man will take his place, made Felix hold on all the harder. This stone faced man was not ready to let go of something precious in his life, not yet. Four years of sibling love had been ripped away from them in one fatal day, leaving him nothing but memories and a promise to keep Jenna safe.

This unconditional love for his baby sister had touched her heart from the very beginning. Lifting a veil from her mind, and instead of an enemy she saw a man willing to risk everything to save those he had called family up in the northern reaches; even if it meant losing childhood friends. The strength of his sister had kept Felix going on the path that was laid out before him. And now, two years later, that strength was fading, leaving. The Venus Adept needed another anchor to hold on to. But what?

The Healer suddenly felt she hardly knew this man, whom she had called a leader. A sudden urge to aid Felix swelled in her heart, "Felix. Would you accompany me back to Imil?"

* * *

Karst sat crossly in the chair. Her dark eyes burned, as her bangs fell in front of her face for the tenth time that night. The Proxian silently cursed for not having them cut. She then cursed Jenna for threatening her, Felix for inviting her and Agatio, and finally cursed the one responsible for creating this celebration. Briefly she wondered if he was still alive. If he was, she wondered where he lived. That way she could make sure he died slowly and painfully. 

"You have a colorful language."

"Go away." She pouted, imagining burning her dress once the day was done.

He chuckled. "Come now. Felix invited you to have some fun, and it's about time you did." He held out a hand. "Come and dance with me."

"And ruin my fun of scaring little children away?"

"You're scarring them for life."

"Then my work is done."

"Good, then you can dance." He smirked hearing her cuss once more. Red eyes flared at his, but she reluctantly agreed. Besides the children had gotten smart and steered cleared of her. The Proxian warrior let him guide her to the dance floor. Tenderly he wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other held firmly her hand. "Place your hand on my shoulder."

"I know." She snapped back, lying. Not once in her life had she been asked to a dance, which resulted in her lack of knowledge. The Mars Adept began wondering why her nerves were dancing, and why her stomach felt like it was doing flips. Was she...nervous? Preposterous! She was a warrior trained to be calm and decisive in the heat of battle. But then again, this wasn't a battle. He led her in the dance, never speaking a word. Just guiding her with his eyes and the pressure in his hands. Unknowingly she followed, matching his every step. It surprised the Proxian as that she hadn't slipped up yet.

Karst trusted him, as they glided across the floor. Strange, for it was this man she had been fought and almost succeed in killing two years ago, yet he had saved her village.

Feeling guilty, she gazed up at him. "I never did thank you."

He smiled at her. "Please don't. If anyone should be saying it should be me."

"No. You saved my village even after finding out that I was going to kill you." She gave him a 'if you disagree I will permanently make the rest of this evening hell' look. Clearing his throat he said, "Why don't we forget it, and start over. As friends."

Momentary she thought about it, as their feet continued to pace to the music. Karst then nodded slowly, "Alright. I'm Karst."

"My name is Isaac. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Ha! What a surprise right? 

Link: I'll say.

It's short and not very good probably, but I rushed it a bit. After all Valentine's Day is just around the bend, when this idea struck me.

Link: Yeah, whatever. Glassshipping is Isaac/Karst, don't ask me where she got this whacked out idea.

Actually, you shouldn't ask me either. I have no clue!

Link: And this is a high school student...(Sigh) Very disappointing.

Shut it. Galeshipping is Picard/Hamma. I kind of like they way I represented the two together. I gave them a soft of chivalry way of expressing love. More mature. Blame it on English! We were beginning the Canterbury Tales and talking about the romance during that time span. Like you really care. Frothshipping is Felix/Mia. I'm actually beginning to like that pairing! And of course there was Flameshipping, and if you couldn't figure it out, there was Windshipping.

Link: Uh huh. You are obsessed with romance.

So?

Link: Glad you're taking it well.

Whatever the hidden meaning is, I'm sure it's an insult. But I'll let it pass. Now, go click the little review button. And you can flame it, just keep it under control other wise (Speaks in a really creepy voice) I will be forced to release my Pikmin on you! BEWARE THE PIKMIN!

Link:...you so have issues.

FEAR THE PIKMIN!

Link: She'll be fine. I think...

(Starts laughing evilly.)

Link: Then again...I could be wrong...


End file.
